This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits s accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application OPTICAL CONNECTOR MODULE filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Apr. 29, 1999 and there duly assigned Serial No. 15432/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector module for coupling optical devices and optical fibers, and more particularly, to an optical connector module having a slim design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical connector modules guide light transmission by coupling optical fibers and optical devices. The light devices serve as a light source for converting electrical signals into optical signals and/or a photodetector for receiving light transmitted through optical fibers and converting the optical signals into electrical signals. The light devices are usually in the form of an array.
Such an optical connector module is installed between devices for information transfer through optical transmission, for example, between a computer and a bus or a monitor, or between buses. Typically, the optical connector module is adapted to an optical transmission module employing a plurality of channels in the form of an array for independent light transmission.
However, I have not seen optical connector modules that are made thin enough to be used in notebook and laptop computers. This is because optical connector modules are made of plastic and are made very thick to be able to withstand external impact. Also, the bonding methods of aligning optical fibers to optical devices are not amenable to many designs for an optical connector module.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an optical connector module having an improved structure for a slim design and an easy bonding process.
It is also an object to provide a metallic top plate to accommodate a thin design while avoiding external impact.
It is yet another object to provide a design for optical connector modules that have a thin design and are easily bonded.
It is still yet another object to provide an optical connector module that is thin enough to be used in laptop and notebook computers.
It is also yet another object to provide an optical connector module that is absent of thick top and bottom covers.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by an optical connector module comprising: a holder including at least one optical device and electrode; a connector having at least one optical fiber for light transmission, to correspond to the optical device, and latches; and a body in an open structure without top and bottom plates, having a base, a pair of sidewall portions extending from the base, a binding space for receiving the holder and the connector such that the input/output ends of the optical fiber of the connector are aligned to the optical device of the holder, and latch-receiving grooves on the sidewall portions to receive the latches of the connector.
Preferably, the optical connector module further comprises means for guiding the connector to an accurate position within the binding space of the body. The means for guiding the connector may comprise: guide projections on both the outer sides of the connector or on both the inner sides of the sidewall portions of the body; and guide grooves on both the inner sides of the side wall portions of the body or on both the outer sides of the connector, the guide grooves for slidably receiving corresponding guide projections.
In another embodiment, the means for guiding the connector may comprise: a pair of round guide portions at least the leading parts on the sides of the connector; and a pair of round guide grooves on the inner walls of the sidewall portions of the body, to correspond to the round guide portions, the round guide grooves for slidably receiving the round guide portions. Preferably, the pair of round guide grooves have different curvatures, and the pair of round guide portions on the connector have different curvatures to correspond to those of the round guide grooves, to indicate an appropriate insertion direction of the connector into the body.
Preferably, the optical connector module further comprises: a first electrode member on the leading side of the connector, on which the input/output ends of the optical fiber are arranged, the first electrode member being electrically connected to electric wires supported by the connector; and a second electrode member on the holder, being formed corresponding to the first electrode member, wherein as the holder and the connector are combined with the body, the first and second electrode members are electrically coupled to transmit an electrical signal.
Preferably, the optical connector module further comprises a cover member being opened downward to cap the body with the connector and holder. The cover member may have flanges at the bottom edges of both sides thereof, for use in attaching the optical connector module to a predetermined device.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an optical connector module comprising: a connecting unit in which at least one optical device is coupled to at least one optical fiber; and a cover member being opened downward, capping the top and two sides of the connecting unit and fixed to the top of the substrate of a predetermined device to stably maintain the combination of the connecting unit within the cover member, wherein the cover member forms a support structure of the connecting unit along with the substrate of the device.
Preferably, the connecting unit is designed to enable attachment and detachment of the optical fiber or the optical device to and from the connecting unit, and the cover member has at least one open side to enable attachment and detachment of the optical fiber or the optical device to and from the connecting unit.